The Answer's at the End
by ILoveBeatleGeorge
Summary: When Sirius sent Snape down the Willow at the end of sixth year what did he feel? Was his guilt only for Remus's sake? Did he realize what he was doing? Find out in this short one-shot written for the fourth round of HPFC's Diversity Challenge.


_**AN: Fourth prompt of diversity challenge. I thought about this for about a month, as I literally had no idea what to do. But I've thought of something so here you go. As usual I own nothing. PS Sirius POV.**_

**The Answer's At The End**

It was May 1977; I was nearing the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts. I was a member of the most popular group at the school, the Marauders. No one was as amazing as we were, and most of them knew it. There were four of us, Peter, James, Remus, and me, we were the sex gods of Gryffindor, and the only boys of Gryffindor in our year. In addition to our immense popularity we also had a secret, or rather Remus did; he was a werewolf.

Now, we also had an enemy, I could even go as far as to call him an arch nemesis. His name was Severus Snape; a greasy haired git with a long, hooked nose. He was going to the Dark Side; it was quite obvious to me as he was friends with my idiot brother, Regulus. Snape, or Snivellus as we hatefully called him, was quite aware that we were keeping a secret, but he had no idea what the secret was except that it had to do with Remus.

The day of the full moon Snivellus was walking past me, as I walked back to the common room, so I took the opportunity to curse him. As the curse hit him he spun around, probably quite sure that I was the one who had cursed him. He sneered and started to walk away; he was a prefect and had already been warned more than once about hexing in the halls; last time they told him his badge would be confiscated if he hexed another innocent student in the hall. I thought for a second as I watched his receding figure and then had a brilliant idea.

"Severus," I called, waiting for him to turn around. When he didn't I called again, "Snape, I have some information that you might benefit from".

Being the slimy Slytherin that he was, he turned around immediately, and began to walk back towards me. As he walked he avoided looking at me, because, thankfully, he didn't want to be seen with me anymore than I wanted to be seen with him. When he reached me he looked at me, with piercing beetle black eyes as though daring me to do something.

"I really do have information that you'll want to hear," I told him with a knowing grin, like the ones Remus gives me all the time.

"Well then tell me, Black," he sneered unnecessarily; I mean, I know, and knew, that he loathes me, the sneering just gets old.

"Oh Severus," I said nicely, trying to annoy him more, "I can't tell you here, we'll have to go somewhere else, somewhere safer."

I could tell that he was very eager to hear what I was going to tell him because his furrowed eyebrows soon raised, and he looked at me as though trying to see the lie. Since I wasn't lying I just looked at him with a grin, already knowing that he'd agree in the end, he was too ambitious not to.

Finally, he agreed, and I led him to one of the nearest empty classrooms. Once inside I magically locked the door; I wanted no one to hear this but him.

"Alright, Black," he sighed, "you dragged me all the way here now what are you going to tell me."

"You know Remus's secret?" I asked, already knowing his reaction and answer before it came.

"Yes," he said, his face perking up and his thin lips turning into a sly smile.

"And you know the Whomping Willow?" I asked a smile now on my face.

"Yes, but…" he started, his brain not making the connection.

"Well if you go out to the Willow tonight you may be able to figure out Remus's secret," I said with a devious smile, this prank was going to be excellent.

"How?" the Slytherin asked with a puzzled look.

"First, you have to get out of the school; which I can't help you with" I told him. "Next, when you reach the tree you pick up a long branch right outside of the branches' reach. After you've found the branch you use it to hit a knot right under the tree. Once you've pressed it the tree will stop moving and you'll see a tunnel. Follow the tunnel, and the answer's at the end. Leave right before nightfall."

After I finished telling Snivellus how, exactly, to get to Remus, he hurriedly left the room. I laughed, happy that this prank was going to go perfectly; especially because even Snivellus was getting what he wanted. After I had calmed myself down I also left the room, again making my way towards the Gryffindor common room.

Right outside of the common room I met my friend, James. He waved at me and we began to talk, especially about our plans for the night; as the three of us were Animagi so we could help Remus during the full moon, and still have adventures at the same time. As we were talking of the exciting night ahead I decided that it would be the best time to tell James about my amazing prank that I was pulling.

"James, Prongs man, guess what," I said almost bursting as I tried to control my laughter.

"Have you been pranking Snape?" he asked with as a grin came upon his face.

"Yes, I just pulled the greatest prank ever," I said as the giggles finally came out.

"Which was?" he asked, laughing already.

I then proceeded to explain the prank to him, never looking at his face and laughing as I spoke. I told him about how Snivellus would be scared shitless and possibly even mutilated, and how I couldn't wait.

James didn't react how I had though he would, in fact he acted the opposite way.

"Sirius! You fucking idiot!" he screamed as he shook me by my shoulders. "Severus could be killed, you don't want him to be killed!"

I sniggered, but James was obviously not amused.

"God, Sirius, he's not even half of it!" he continued after I laughed, "What about Remus? Did you even think about him?"

I stopped laughing, I had forgotten Remus; I truthfully hadn't thought of him at all.

"Didn't think so," James said upon seeing my abrupt change of expression. "Do you know what will happen to Remus if he does anything to Snape? Even just a scratch?"

As I honestly had no idea I shook my head again, my face becoming even solemner.

"Sirius, if Remus hurts Snape at all he'll be facing time in Azkaban. If he managed to turn him than it's life in Azkaban, and if he kills, well I'd imagine that he'd have the Dementor's Kiss right away," James informed me in the most serious voice I had ever heard him use.

I stared blankly at him, still not believing that I hadn't thought of Remus, my friend, at all as I was executing this horrible prank.

"I'm going to get Snape," James said with a sigh, "I have to save him and Remus."

With that James left leaving me all alone by the Fat Lady. I couldn't believe I could be so idiotic, only thinking of myself and hurting Snape. I was a horrible person, or at least I thought I was. Guilt washed over me as I realized just exactly what I almost did. By sending Snape down the tunnel I almost not only ruined his life, but also Remus's; I had almost ruined one of my best friends' lives. I was worse than Voldemort, worse than Death Eaters, worse than my parents, worse than Regulus, and worse than Snape himself; no matter how much they hurt others none of them had ever almost ruined their _friend's _life. I was a horrible person. I deserved to die.


End file.
